Old Feelings Do Resurface Sometimes
by YukiKitsune103
Summary: :: One-shot :: TENIMYU SLASH ALERT /Kato Kazuki X Kamakari Kenta/ Kazuki can't help but think of his old feelings for Kenta after meeting him during one of his show. Yaoi, Boy X Boy, M-rated for a reason.


**Author's notes: Pfft, I know it's been forever since I last uploaded a fic, fact is, I kinda lost the will to write them... Another fact is that I'm kinda busy with school, and now's my exam period. As well as the fact that I'm now sucked deeply into my bandom, so might take some time before I return to writing my Alpha fics. And well, I've been slashing by newest favorite band more recently compared to writing my beloved Alpha pair.**

**And well, there was a reason why I wrote this fic, and it's because a conversation me and a friend had on tumblr regarding a certain picture of KenKen and Kazuki. I just thought I'd post here since there's a TeniMyu section.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Boy X Boy, Pairing of real people, OOCness. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I'll love to own KenKen, too bad I don't, Kazuki as well.**

* * *

><p>It was during their recording for Boogie Woogie Night did Kazuki realized something, after talking with Kenta about their old TeniMyu days on the show only made Kazuki think back about his old attraction towards the Shishido actor. As he found himself stealing glances at the now blonde actor during the recording a couple of times.<p>

Back then during their TeniMyu days, Kenta likes to hang around with all of them from the Hyoutei cast, particularly a certain actor who played as his silver haired doubles partner. Both of them seemed close to each other during the rehearsals then. And Kazuki thought that their relationship was definitely way beyond friends, and that was why he didn't bothered to try and pursue Kenta then.

Just being in the same show with Kenta after all these years made him realized that he never had dropped his feelings for the other, it was just hidden deep inside his heart, so deep that he thought it was never going to surface again, until it was scheduled that Kenta was going to guest star in Boogie Woggie Night to promote his Saint Seiya musical did those feelings surfaced again.

After the recording, Kenta told Kazuki to drop by his place for a drink in a few days' time, so that they can talk about their old days, and Kazuki agreed to it, since he was rather free that week.

So this why he was right in front of Kenta's door, pressing the doorbell and waiting for Kenta to open the door. And sure enough the opened and he was greeted by Kenta, who invited him in.

"Yo." The Osakan actor greeted, "Took you forever, lost your way?"

"Of course not, just picked up a few more cans on beer on the way." Kazuki said, holding up a bag of beer which he had gotten from a nearby convenience store while he was still busy deciding if he should visit Kenta or not.

"Che. Whatever, make yourself at home then." Kenta said, stepping aside to let Kazuki in.

_Nothing has changed at all_. Kazuki thought when he stepped inside, it's the same as it had been several years ago when he last came to Kenta's house.

"Just place them on the table." Kenta said, referring to the bag of beer Kazuki brought over, "We'll drink those first."

"Fine with me." Kazuki replied as both he and Kenta sat down on the couch, with Kenta switching on the television.

The two spend the evening talking about different things, from Kenta's band, to his current ongoing Saint Seiya musical, as well as Kazuki's upcoming concerts and stuffs.

Several hours passed and quite a number of cans were found scatted around the living room, on the table and couch. Both Kazuki and Kenta were a little tipsy after drinking so much beer that they were a little unconscious of their own actions. Like how Kazuki threw his arms around Kenta's shoulder and said, "You know KenKen, you're hot."

"Pfft, right, I know I'm sexy." Kenta replied as he took another sip off his beer.

Kazuki laughed a little at that before continuing with his sentence, "I think I like you, ever since our TeniMyu days." the singer confessed, his face inching closer to Kenta.

Something inside of Kenta seemed to snapped as he started laughing loudly, earning an annoyed grunt from Kazuki. "What's so funny about it?"

"I'm laughing over the fact that it took you like what? Five to six years to realize it?" Kenta said as he drunk another sip from the can.

"What do you mean by that?" Kazuki asked as he drank another sip of his beer as well.

"Back during our TeniMyu days, I've been trying so damn hard trying to get your damn attention, so that you'll notice me. But no! You only had your eyes on your precious Takuya." Kenta said sarcastically as he tried to swing Kazuki's arm away from his shoulder.

"Me? Takuya? Are you kidding KenKen? Do you know how jealous I am everytime I see you throwing yourself to Koji at every rehearsal?" Kazuki said, finishing his beer and opening another can, trying to grab the front of Kenta's shirt but failed when Kenta moved away.

"If that's so why didn't you say a god damn thing?" Kenta half shouted, trying to push Kazuki away from him, "I threw myself to Koji because I wanted to see your reaction, to see if you actually get jealous over it, to actually confirm that you like me as much I like you."

"W-What?" Kazuki stammered a little, his actions getting a little sloppier.

"But instead of being jealous you decided to stick to Takuya all the time, and I thought what Takumi and RuiRui told me was false!"

"What did the both of them said?" Kazuki demanded, trying to pull Kenta to him once more, but barely succeeded.

"They told me that you had feelings for me, so I tried to test it out if it was true." Kenta said as he tried to get up, but being drunk from alcohol made him stumble as he was getting up, resulting in him falling back onto the couch, effectively landing on Kazuki, who immediately wrapped his arms around Kenta's waist, trapping Kenta. "Oi, let me go!"

"And let you get away from me again? No chances _Shishido_." Kazuki said into Kenta's ear, making the blonde groan softly. Kazuki then started to nibble Kenta's earlobe, his hands starting to roam around Kenta's body. "And here I thought for _years_ that there was something going on between you and your _Choutarou_."

"Look, just because you're _Atobe_ doesn't mean you can order me as you wish!" Kenta said as he tried to struggle free, but that only tightened Kazuki's hold on him, "_Choutarou_ was only a means to try and get you to notice me, which failed miserably by the way."

"Then is it too late now? That it took me years to finally notice you?" Kazuki said as he grabbed Kenta and flipped the both of them so that he was pinning the blonde down on the couch, looking down at Kenta whose face is flushed due to the alcohol in his system.

"Damn you _Atobe_, do you know that you're been my mind for the past few years?" Kenta growled, before reaching both his hands up and grabbed the front of Kazuki's shirt, and pulled him down for a kiss. Kazuki kissed back at that, running his hand through Kenta's hair and held him close.

The two continued to kiss for a little while more before Kazuki broke it, panting lightly and looking down at the blonde's flushed face, "So I'll take that as a 'Yes' KenKen?"

"Damn right." Kenta replied with a mock annoyed face, before pulling Kazuki into another kiss again. This time Kazuki licked his tongue across Kenta's lips, seeking permission from the blonde, who more than willingly parted his lips so that Kazuki can slide his tongue in, with both males tasting the alcohol that they drank.

The two only broke the kiss after a long while, panting lightly with swollen lips, Kenta then tugged on Kazuki's clothes, his hand trying to fumble with the buttons on it, "You're overdressed Kazuki."

"You as well." Kazuki replied, his hand reaching to undress Kenta as well, pulling away the tie that the blonde was wearing and threw it onto the table, before moving to unbutton Kenta's shirt as well.

When Kazuki managed to finish unbuttoning Kenta's shirt and Kenta was only half done with undressing Kazuki, Kenta stopped Kazuki before he could even touch the blonde's belt, and Kazuki gave Kenta a confused look at that.

"What? Are you regretting this?"

"Like hell I would, just thought we should continue this somewhere else." Kenta replied, pointing to the direction of his room.

"Fine." Kazuki said, and since he was the slightly sober one, he grabbed the discarded tie on the table, and helped Kenta up, before moving their way to Kenta's room, at the same time trying not to stumble upon anything on the way.

Kazuki managed to get Kenta's shirt off before letting the blonde fall onto his bed on his back, looking up at him with years of pent up desire in his eyes, "Kazuki, I want you." Kenta said in a tone that was very close to a delighted purr.

Kazuki smirked a little and replied, "Of course, I fully intend to make you mine tonight." unbuttoning the last few buttons of his shirt and discarded It onto the floor, before climbing onto the bed to join Kenta who was waiting for him. "But for now, let me make up for all this years."

After saying that, Kazuki leaned down to kiss Kenta once more, his hands running down Kenta's chest, feeling Kenta's body as deem he fit. Kenta let out a rather loud groan when Kazuki's hand brushed along his nipples, making him gasp and breaking the kiss.

"You're rather vocal aren't you KenKen." Kazuki chuckled with a small smirk, making Kenta flush a little at the comment.

"Shut up." Kenta grumbled, only to moan out loud when Kazuki latched his lips over a nipple. "A-Ahh…"

Kazuki curled his tongue around the nub, nipping it as he reached his hand to its twin, flicking it lightly and felt it harden under his touch. Kenta bit down on his lips to prevent himself from moaning out loud again.

Kenta gave another sharp gasp when with no warning, Kazuki just sucked hard on his nipple, and that brought a smirk to Kazuki's face as he continued to lick and suck on Kenta's nipple. And he knows Kenta was enjoying every single moment from it, judging from the way Kenta's body arches towards his touch, as well as the fact that he can feel something poking against his thigh, and in response, his hand moved down to cup Kenta's crotch.

"You seemed to be liking this a lot don't you KenKen?" Kazuki asked as he gave the other's crotch a little squeeze.

Kenta moaned and thrust his hips up a little, giving Kazuki an annoyed yet aroused look, "Just shut up and get on with it."

Kazuki gave a husky chuckle at that, "Rather feisty aren't you KenKen, then again maybe that's what makes you so attractive." squeezing Kenta's crotch and nipped the blonde's nipple at the same time.

"A-Ahh… I s-swear Kazuki, if you don't strip me by the count of ten I'm throwing you outside my house whether you like it or not!" Kenta panted, his face was even more flushed as compared to a while back.

"So impatient." Kazuki replied as he started to undo Kenta's pants and leaned to nibble on Kenta's neck. Kenta moaned even louder at that, and it only fueled Kazuki's desire for him as he nibbled his way down to Kenta's collarbone.

"M-Mmm… K-Kazuki…" Kenta moaned when Kazuki nibbled on a sensitive spot on his collarbone, and more so when the other palmed his member through cotton boxers, "Hurry up…"

Kazuki can't help but chuckle at Kenta's impatience, and removed the blonde's pants, discarding it onto the floor leaving Kenta in only his boxers, "KenKen, spread your legs." Kazuki said, and Kenta complied. Kazuki then leveled his head with Kenta's crotch, pulling down the blonde's boxers to reveal Kenta's member. Kazuki gave a lick across his lips at finally being able to see Kenta in his naked glory after many years of fantasizing.

Kenta looked up at Kazuki with half opened eyes, trying to sit up and look at the other, only to fall back onto the bed with a low moan when Kazuki wrapped his mouth around his member. Kazuki only sucked lightly on the head gently, and Kenta was already moaning like this, and couldn't help but wonder how Kenta will sound like if they were to have sex later on.

Kazuki then proceeded to lick around the head of Kenta's member, focusing his attention on the tip, leaking the pre-come from there. _Taste kind of salty, but I could get used to this_. Kazuki thought as he then sucked on the head again, making Kenta moan more, bucking his hips up seeking for more. Kazuki then quickly held Kenta down so that the other wouldn't try and buck his hips again, because he didn't want to risk getting choked.

"K-Kazuki… Haa…ahh…" Kenta panted. An arm over his eyes as he tried not to move his hips too much when Kazuki held him down. Kazuki responded by sending a soft hum around Kenta's member as he took in more of it into his mouth.

Kenta gave an even louder moan when Kazuki swallowed his member whole, accidentally bucking his hips up and choked Kazuki a little. "Shit, you 'kay 'Zuki?" Kenta asked, trying to get up.

Kazuki coughed a little but shook his head, "I'm fine." his hand moving to jerk Kenta off as he leaned over to place a kiss on Kenta's lips. "Don't worry about it."

"Can we just skip this and get on with it?" Kenta asked, because he's losing his patience and wants Kazuki to just take him already.

Kazuki shook his head at Kenta's request, "No, I don't want you to regret rushing things." using a softer, more concerned tone as he kissed Kenta's cheek.

"Fine. Have it your way." Kenta growled, letting a small pout show on his face, making Kazuki kiss him again, before holding out three fingers in front of Kenta's face.

"Suck them." Was Kazuki's command, and Kenta didn't even think twice before taking Kazuki's finger into his mouth, licking each finger from the base to the tip as he sat up a little more. Kazuki then went back to sucking Kenta off, making the blonde moan around his fingers as he bobbed his head up and down Kenta's member.

"'Z-Zuki… Harder please…" Kenta pleaded when Kazuki sucked him so slowly that it was too agonizing for him.

Hearing Kenta's pleased moan when he sucked harder brought a smile to Kazuki's face as he continued to pleasure the other, only once when he deemed that his fingers were wet enough he removed them from Kenta's mouth, and pulled away Kenta's boxers, leaving the blonde complete nude in front of him. "Lie down." Kazuki said, and Kenta obeyed, shifting his body down so that he was lying down on his bed, fully knowing what was going to happen.

Kenta made a soft groan when Kazuki slid a finger inside him, trying to get used to the feeling, and when he made no protest Kazuki slid another finger, this time Kenta groaned a little louder, and told Kazuki to stop for a little while until he got adjusted to it more. And once he was adjusted to having two fingers inside him, Kenta signaled to Kazuki that it was alright for him to move, and so Kazuki did, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of Kenta.

Kenta bit down on his lips to prevent himself from moaning anymore then he already did a couple of while ago, only to felt a spark of pleasure through his body when Kazuki's finger brushed against something inside him.

"Damn! K-Kazuki do it again!" Kenta moaned, arching his body up.

Kazuki then tried to aim for the place as he did just now, pressing against the bundle of nerves inside Kenta's body once more. Kenta nearly screamed in pleasure if not for the fact that he was biting hard on his lips this time, moving his hips with the thrusting of Kazuki's fingers.

"Haa…ahh… 'Zuki…" Kenta continued to moan, his face extremely flushed from both the alcohol and pleasure. Kazuki leaned down to kiss Kenta as he entered a third finger, making Kenta draw a sharp breath that was quickly replaced by his moans again when Kazuki hit his pleasure spot again.

Kazuki sucked on Kenta's tongue as he shoved his tongue inside the other's mouth, while not stopping in the thrusting of his fingers, Kenta threw his arms around Kazuki's neck, moaning in pleasure into the other's mouth.

Kenta groaned in disappointment when Kazuki broke the kiss and removed his fingers from him, "The hell Kazuki?"

Kazuki then started to fumble with his own pants, quickly ridding them off, "On your knees KenKen, and face the wall, I'm giving you what you want right now." Kazuki ordered in a commanding tone, Kenta all but purred and went onto his knees, facing the wall.

"Damn, it's about time."

Kazuki pressed his body against Kenta's, "Yeah, you're finally getting what you want." Kenta purred all the more in delight at that.

"Damn right, years Kazuki, I've been wanting this for years."

"I know, me too KenKen." Kazuki replied. "I'm putting it in then."

Kenta nodded and braced himself when Kazuki started to push himself in, clutching the sheets tightly until his knuckles were turning white. "U-Ugh… H-Haa… 'Zuki w-wait a little." The blonde groaned in pain, he knew it'll hurt, but he didn't expect to hurt _this_ much.

Kazuki stopped at Kenta's words, his hands holding onto Kenta's hips, "You okay KenKen?"

"Just… Gimme a little time to get used to this, damn it! It _hurts_!" Kenta replied as he relaxed his body more. Kazuki rubbed soothing circles on Kenta's hips, waiting for the blonde to get use to the feeling. "Okay, you can move now…" Kenta said when he finally got adjusted to the feeling after a while.

"Unn." Kazuki then started to push into Kenta's body even more slowly, until he was finally sheathed inside the other's body. "You alright Kenta? Can I go on?" Kazuki asked in a concerned tone.

Kenta nodded at that, so Kazuki started to thrust slowly in and out of Kenta's body, groaning just a little at the tight heat that was surrounding him. "Ughh, KenKen, you're so tight…"

Kenta looked back at Kazuki and growled, "It's my first, what do you think?" Kazuki the bent over Kenta and bit down on his shoulder, one hand holding onto Kenta's hip as he thrust while the other made its way to the front and took Kenta's member into his hand and stroked it.

"A-Ahh K-Kazuki…" Kenta moaned when the pain numbed a little, "Just because you did a vampire role doesn't mean you have to act like one now." throwing his head back when Kazuki sucked on his shoulder hard, leaving a hickey on Kenta's shoulder.

Kazuki only gave a squeeze on Kenta's member as well as a hard thrust into the blonde, turning the rest of Kenta's protest into a low moan.

"Just marking what's mine." Kazuki smirked a little snapping his hips hard into Kenta's body.

"Ohh 'Zuki! T-There!" Kenta moaned when Kazuki strike his prostate, "Do it again! But harder!"

"You mean like this?" Kazuki asked as he gave a hard thrust, hitting Kenta's pleasure spot again and Kenta practically screamed in pleasure at that.

"Ohh yes! Faster Kazuki!"

"Demanding aren't you KenKen." Kazuki commented as he followed what Kenta wanted and picked his pace up.

Kenta's moans got more ragged as he was closer to the edge of release, knowing that, Kazuki jerked Kenta off in time with his thrusts, with Kenta moving in synch with him as well, "Kazuki… Close…" Kenta panted when Kazuki gave another accurate thrust to his prostate.

"Ugh, me too…" Kazuki answered and he continued to pound into Kenta's body harder and faster, at the same time squeezing and jerking on Kenta's member.

"H-Haa, Kazuki…!" Kenta moaned, arching his back where Kazuki leaned down to turn his face around so that he could kiss Kenta as his hips snapped into the other's body, drowning the rest of Kenta's words with the kiss.

"KenKen, come for me." Kazuki growled huskily, emphasizing each word with a thrust, making sure that he presses against the other's prostate, breaking the kiss to hold Kenta's hips with both hands.

"M-mmph! Hmmph!" Kenta moaned as he came, his face buried deep into his pillow as Kazuki continued to jerk him off, only recovering after a while as Kazuki still hadn't gotten his release yet.

Kazuki groaned when Kenta had his release, the other's wall squeezing him so hard that he came inside Kenta as well after a few more thrust into the blonde's body. Both men were panting heavily, with Kenta collapsing his body onto the bed and Kazuki trying to hold himself up so that he won't collapse onto Kenta entirely.

Kazuki then pulled out from Kenta, and instead collapsed himself next to the other, drawing a disapproving groan from Kenta when he did that. "That felt good." Kazuki commented, sitting up and leaning against the bedpost, looking down at Kenta who rolled himself onto his back with a soft groan, not minding at all that the bed was dirtied just a little while back.

"Damn right." Kenta replied, looking up at Kazuki, a small smile hanging on his face. Kazuki then leaned down to give Kenta another kiss, before looking back up and surveyed Kenta's room.

There was a short period of silence before Kazuki started to talk again. "So does that mean we're together now Kenta?" And when Kenta didn't reply Kazuki looked down at where Kenta was lying down and smiled lightly, because Kenta had already fallen asleep on his side and was snoring lightly, totally dead to the world.

Kazuki then took the blanket and threw it over the both of them, before settling for sleep as well, throwing his arm around Kenta's body before letting the alcohol draw him to sleep.

* * *

><p>-Omake-<p>

Kenta woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, probably because of the hang over last night, he had one of the best dreams ever, or was it a dream? That Kazuki and him had sex. He tried to get up so that he can go to the bathroom, only to find himself being trapped in the arms of another, and that his rear stung when he tried to move, groaning, Kenta turned to see that the arm that was trapping him belonged to one Kato Kazuki's arm, and Kenta couldn't help but left a small smile surface on lips.

"So it wasn't a dream." Kenta said to himself, pressing a hand to his forehead to try and get the headache to go away, and memories of last night started to flow back into his mind, and that's when he had a realization, and groaned to himself.

"Damn that Kazuki, why didn't he remember to use a condom when we had sex last night."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't really expect me to post my two on going stories anytime soon, like I mentioned in my profile, they're kinda on hiatus. <strong>

**Anyways, so how do you think of it? Hate it? Love it? **Please read and review guys~ Thanks! And no flamming!****

YukiKitsune103


End file.
